Dojo
The Dojo was a secret area in Club Penguin until November 3,2008 when the Great Storm of 2008 hit. It can be reached by using the map and clicking on the right mountain peak. Players will enter the Dojo (an interesting fact is Dojo's are japanese martial Arts training halls, linked to ninjas).It is just an empty room where snowball fights are often held that penguins organize, these are sometimes called Dojo Wars. There is a New Room Called the Dojo Roof and it came after the Halloween Party 08 as the Storm damaged it and there was a mysterious penguin digging up the snow. His name is Sensei. on top of the Dojo]] Ninjas Since a Dojo is related to Ninjas, the Dojo became one of the roots of the Ninja rumors. Some penguins are usually hanging around looking for Ninja Evidence. Some foolish penguins actually call out "Ninjas!" so they could find a ninja. Many penguins think this is the Ninja Hideout . This has not been confirmed as true, but is very likely. However, during the 2008 Halloween party there was very obvious evidence of Ninja behaviour, as each Lightning strook while a Penguin was in the Dojo, a shadow of the Ghost Ninja was seen in one of the windows. On November 3, 2008, the Dojo roof was opened from the The Great Storm of 2008. Penguins were then able to access the Dojo Exterior. On the Dojo Exterior there was a gray Penguin with a cone shaped hat, brown coat, white beard, and a shovel. His name is Sensei. He is the Ninja Trainer. Trivia *The Easter Egg Hunt of 2008 had a Ninja egg. *There is a rumor that if players stay at the Dojo for 30 minutes standing, you will become a ninja. Aunt Arctic confirmed that this wasn't true since your penguin will log off of automatically if it is idle for more than 10 minutes. Here is a fake video on showing it. NOTE: This myth was started by Sanity Penguin, and suggested not to try it. * "Training" starts on the 17th November, 2008. *In the Penguin Times Issue #161 it says "After Many Rumors, The Mystery of the Dojo is Answered a penguin named Sensei Revealed this weeks re-opening of the Dojo as a School for Ninjas." Parties *During the April Fool's Day Party 2006, 2007 and 2008 the Dojo looked like the normal version, but on a paper and pencil! You can also walk on the walls. Some penguins use their red or blue propeller caps to hover on the walls to make it look like they are 'sky nubbing'. *During the 2006 Summer Party, there was a giant blow-up octopus at the Dojo that reappeared for the 2007 and 2008 Summer Party. *During the 2007 Water Party, there was a big pool and an elephant head at the Dojo. *The Lime Green Color Member Party was held in the Dojo. * The Music Jam 2008 had a the Music Maker 3000. If a penguin stood on the colored pad in front of the same colored instrument, it would start playing. There was the "Giant Drum", an electric guitar, a bass guitar,and a pair of Maracas. *During the Halloween Party 2008, because of the damage caused by the storm, the Dojo's roof was destroyed. Penguins, along with an unusual penguin named Sensei were digging the snow off of the roof. Category:Places Category:Dojo Category:Club Penguin Myths Category:Mountains